


First day

by RosisZegeek



Series: One big happy family [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 13:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosisZegeek/pseuds/RosisZegeek
Summary: Just some fluff about Conans first experience at his new nursery.





	First day

" _Look at me what can I do. I can calp my hands can you?_ " Sung the womans voice at the front of the room. " _I can clap them in the air, I can clap them every where. Look at me what can I do, I can clap my hands can you?_ " 

The children where sat on three small tables with left over cookies covered in chocolate custard, each in plastic red bowls which now sat forgotten atop the tables place mats as they watched intently at the woman singing before them. Suddenly her voice became hushed as she continued the song.

" _Look at me what can I do. I can whisper, shhh can you?" I can whisper in the air._ " She said lifting her finger high above her head and the children copied her actions. " _I can whisper everywhere. Look at me what can I do, I can whisper, shhh can you? Now I clap them one, two, three!_ " She called out, clapping her hands as the children joined in. " _Then I fold them silentlyyy_." She finished, folding her arms neatly on her lap as the children all attempted to do the same, still watching her with piercing eyes. 

"Very good listening children, you all joined in wonderfully!" She praised. "Now Willow will hand out the clothes to wash our faces and then you can all go and choose something to play with."

A woman with short blonde hair, wearing the staffs purple jumper and logo began handing out freshly warmed towles to each of the children who took them and began wiping their hands and mouths messily. Meanwhile the remaining staff moved around the tables collecting all the dirty bowls and spoons and putting them into a wash bowl to be handed in for cleaning. When they were all finished the children became restless in their tiny chairs, some rocking back and forth, others climing off entirely in an attempt to sneak off. 

"Annable, Faith, Conan and Teddy please can you take your shoes off and go to the home corner with Willow for sleep time." The woman called out. All four children looked up at her and then three of them decided to make there way over to the home corner as instructed. One child however, continued to sit at the table with a frown on his face. 

"Conan, I called your name too, go see willow please!" The woman said, midway through collecting the placemats as the rest of the children filled out to the centre of the room to play with various toys. Still the child continued to sit in his chair at the table, the only one left. 

The woman looked over her shoulder at him as she was setting down the placemats she'd collected into their rightful place on the corner shelf. She approached him with a warm expression, crouching down low enough besides him to be eye level.

"What's wrong Conan?" She asked, confused as to why the child hadn't moved from his seat. So far his first day had been going strikingly well, and he hadn't had any issues following basic instruction or integrating socially. 

"Daddy..." the child mumbled, face turned down under the table to stare at his feet. The woman's face softened in understanding. Children on their first days usually started to feel homesick at around lunch time, not used to being away from their parents for so long. 

"Not long now sweetie, daddy will be here soon." 

Conan whined slightly, eyes squinting in thay way children did before they cried.

Conan Anderson was a unique child from what the practitioner had seen through out the day. He never pushed or pulled on toys other children were playing with. If a child came and took his toy or book he wouldn't cry, he wouldn't attempt to grab it back, instead opting to wonder off and find something else. Normally this would be concerning, having such a pliant child at such a young age. Children this young hadn't developed a cognitive understanding of empathy for others emotions yet. This was his first day of course, so that counted for something. Being in a strange environment meant new children where normally more reserved...yet Conan seemed to be ftting in exceptionally by these standards. He wasn't anti-social as such and joined in nicely to group play and song time. He spent most of his morning collecting legos in a mini wheelbarrow and handing them out to every child he passed. Odd behaviour for a three year old but a great and positive attitude to achieve so early into his development stage. She supposed it was to be expected though, what with his key care giver being an android and all. 

"Want daddy." He sobbed quietly, the woman reached out and wrapped her arms around him for a comforting cuddle. 

"Oh honey, it's okay." She cooed. "If you go to sleep now, daddy will be here when you wake up, yeah?" She promised to help calm him down. Conan's eyes widened slightly as he looked up at her and nodded eagerly. She stood up, bringing the small toddler with her and carried him across the room in her arms over to the home corner where the other three children were all wrapped up in their blankets on their sleep mats, thumbs in their mouths and eyes half lidded. 

She leaned down and put the child onto his designated mat. He shuffled around onto his knees, head on the top of the mat and bottom in the air as she placed the blanket softly over him and sat beside him in order to rub his back soothingly. The other children had personal items like blankets or soft toys which they brought in their bags to cuddle with when they slept. Conan didn't have any of those things since today was only his first here, but he managed to settle fairly quickly as the woman sat and gently stroked his back from above the blanket. He still continued to figit every now and then so the woman made a hushed sound.

"Remmeber, the quicker you fall asleep the quicker daddy comes to pick you up." She whispered. Conan breathed a weak sigh and closed his eyes slowly. 

"Bribing the children I see" willow called from the other end of the home corner, two sleepy children on either side as she rubbed their backs equally. The woman only huffed a laugh and shook her head, a warm smile upon her face as she continued to help Conan sleep. 

~~~☆~~~

'Squeak, squeak, squeek' 

The odd noise awoke Conan from his slumber and he lifted his head slightly to look over his shoulder. 

A member of staff wearing the purple uniform had hold of a bright red hand puppet shaped as a bird which was held high above her head.

"Every body stop, look and listen." She called out squeaking the birds beak with the hand inside once again, catching all the playing children's attention. 

Conan sat up on his place mat, one of the other children laying awoken as well on the mat besides him. 

"Polly is looking around our class room and thinks it's time to tidy up a little bit before we go out side forrrrr?" 

"Sticky kids!" The children all called out in unison.

"For sticky kids, well done! Come on the children let's tidy up together please." She called

Conan stood up on his mat, watching curiously as all the children abandoned their playing and began picking up scattered toys and placing them on tables or in their boxes around the room.

" _Polly says let's tidy up, polly says let's tiddy up, polly says let's tidy up. Its tidy up time!"_

the children all joined in the song as they cleaned up the room, the sleeping children now all having been awoken and watching them with sleepy expressions.

" _Tidy up, tidy up, put the toys away!_ " They repeated in a sing song voice. 

Willow came and sat on her knees before Conan, holding a pair of dinosaur boats in her right hand. 

"Let's put your shoes on Conan so we can go outside" She said as she reached out to slide one shoe onto his outstretched foot. As she did, Conan began looking around the room with a determined look. Once both his shoes were on again and Willow stood up lifting him onto his feet as well he looked up to her and said "where's daddy?" 

"He's on his way now darling, were going to go outside and play until he comes, okay?" 

"Okay..." he mumbled, still slightly sleepy from his nap.

The children were all sent three at a time to collect their coats and were helped into them before being told to line up at the door to the garden. Conan followed the other children outside but once there, he stood in the middle of the play ground unsure of what to do. The woman from earlier emerged from inside holding the hands of two children who she sent over to the centre playground with the others as she walked towards the radio player to switch it on. Before long there was music playing and all the children and staff were dancing along to the lyrics. 

Once the song track ended the next one started up and Conan continued to stand their, his hand in his mouth, looking a little unsure of himself. 

"Not much of a dancer are ya kid?" A member of staff said as she clapped her hands from side to side. Conan only looked at her and shrugged. 

After the CD ended the children were aloud to go off and play in the garden and Conan decided to go and sit in the grass by himself. The other children ran around him playing chase and hop while Conan ran his finger through the grass and soil quietly. 

Suddenly their was a tap on his shoulder and Conan turned around to see one of the other children from lunch crouching behind him. Conan titled his head to the side in that way his father did when he was listing and the other child - teddy he remembered, began flapping his arms and bouncing slightly. Conan didn't understand what teddy wanted from him and so sat their quietly staring up at him. Teddy then began poiting rapidly to his left and Conan stood up on his tip toes to try and see what it was they were supposedly looking at. Teddy then took Conans hand in his own and pulled him off in the direction of the garden fence. Together they looked through the gap at the outside walkpaths and roads while teddy began poiting through the gap again at something across the street. 

Conan gasped. "Doggie." He mumbled and Teddy nodded and smiled. "I like dogs." Conan cheered, looking at the other child who grabbed his hand again and started bouncing up and down while they both watched the dog cross the road with its owner.

Seconds later, Conan was screaming with joy. 

"Daddy! Daddy!" He cried. Teddy looked at him curiously and Conan smiled so wide his eyes creased. "That's my daddy and my doggy!" He shouted jumping with excitement.

~~~☆~~~

"Conan daddy's here" called Willow from around the door to the building. Conan came running inside with teddy shortly behind and as he saw Connor standing under the door frame of the nursery entrance. He ran and jumped into his father's arms as the android leaned down with wide and open, ready to catch him. 

"Oof! Hello there little wolf." Connor said with a bright smile as he lifted the toddler up into his arms, his LED spinning a clam blue.

"Daddy it's me!" Conan shouted and connor laughed. 

"I can see that, yes. I missed you very much." 

"Missed you too daddy" Conan said quietly, earning a gruff sound from the person besides them.

"Hey what about me, sport? Weres the love for an old man" Came hanks voice as he stood outside the door holding Sumos leash.

"Granddad!" Conan called, squirming out of the androids grasp and running to claim one of Hanks legs in a crushing embrace. 

"Yeah missed you too kiddo" hank said, ruffeling the small boys hair affectionately. 

Conans eyes locked onto the dog sitting besides his grandad legs and he threw his arms open to hug him next, wrapping his tiny arms around the dog's collar, receiving a few wet sloppy licks to the face from the overly happy Sumo. 

A small gasp came from behind them and conan turned to see teddy standing behind the stop sign by the door. 

"Dog." He whispered almost too quiet to hear. 

"Yes! Dog! Come pet, come pet!" Conan giggled, waving his hands to call the boy over. Teddy only watched the dog unsure and then looked over to Hank who was holding the leash. Connor smiled and crouched down, meeting the child eyes with a warm inviting smile.

"Its okay, he's really very friendly." He offered encouragingly. 

Teddy nodded and slowly approached Sumo reaching a hand out to softly brush the fur of his neck. Conan jumped and clapped his had happily. Teddy became more confident in his petting and giggled too.

"Nice dog." He mumbled and conan cheered.

"I take it his first day went sufficiently?" Connor asked the woman standing by the door who had been crossing conans name of the register to mark his time leaving. 

"He's done so well today you should be proud." Willow smiled. "He's been a delight to have and it seems he's made a friend." she said nodding towards teddy.

"So it would seem." Connor agreed watching the two pet sumo. 

"Ya know...he really is a special child." She began. "Teddy here doesn't usually warm up to many children, or even staff for that matter." The next few words she mouthed quietly so that the children wouldn't hear. " _Hes a selective mute."_

 _"_ I see." Connor said smiling a fraction wider. "A successful day indeed then."

"We can't wait to have him back Mr Anderson." Willow turned to face the two children. "Say goodbye teddy, conan is going home now." Teddy visibly deflated and his cheerful expression faded slightly. 

"Don't worry kid, Wolfie here will be back on Wednesday." Said hank which seemed to cheer the other child up slightly. He waved a silent goodbye and walked off back inside the nursery room. Connor took conans hand and they said their goodbyes to the staff and headed off home. 


End file.
